Revenge
by Kendster
Summary: Some say revenge is a dish best served cold. Connie however thinks it's best served hot. Very Hot. Dean/Connie past Connie/Guy. Some sexual content, and offensive language? nothing too bad!


A/N: Something fun I came up with, Pairing is Connie/Dean.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if you wanna give me Dean Portman I'll take him.

One-Shot.

She didn't know what compelled her to do it. Jealousy maybe. or anger. Both feelings had set up camp in the pit of her stomach. They had broken up barely two days ago. Now though Connie realized the real reason for the breakup. They hadn't grown apart like he claimed, he had left her.

Maybe it was her pride that made her do it too. No one dumps Connie Moreau, especially for a bleached blond tramp like Janelle Carmicheal. Ok she'd admit it, it was revenge.

It had happened rather quickly, one minute she was standing staring at the two of them, Julie annoyingly patting her on the head. Connie hated it when she did that. Then before she knew it she was dancing with Dean Portman.

She had never really thought of Dean before. Sure he was cute and every girl noticed, but Connie went for more than looks. They never really talked either, which made him perfect for the task at hand. She would dance a little, grind her ass into his groin. Maybe make out with him a little. Then she would continue the cycle until Guy removed his tongue from Janelle's mouth.

He wasn't noticing though, which meant Dean's groin was still being pressed into her backside. Not that she minded too much, he was hot. Plus all the ducks' jaws were on the floor, which meant everyone would know about this come Monday. Even Guy, then he'd come running back to her begging for her forgiveness, tell her that Janelle had nothing on her.

Of course she'd tell him thanks but no thanks. Tell him that now she'd had time to think about it, they really were better off friends. She'd then make up a imaginary date, tell him she had to get ready and send him away with his tail between his legs.

Connie saw Guy pull his face away from Janelle's, and it was time for part two of this spontaneous plan. She turn, grabbed Dean by the back of the head, and thrust her lips to his. Dean was clearly shocked at this because he kind of just stood there for a while, not moving. Connie was pretty sure that she'd heard a number of ducks gasp. She would have smiled triumphantly if her mouth wasn't so busy.

After a minute of kissing him, Connie finally felt him kiss back. His hands slid to her hips, and she tangled her hands into his adorable curly hair. Adorable? where did that come from. Concentration Moreau, we have a man to destroy.

Connie could help but stop herself though, Dean was a good kisser. Hands all rough and calloused. Tongue demanding yet gentle at the same time. If she was being honest, she liked this far more than kissing Guy. Good thing she was never really the type to be completely honest with herself.

After what felt like a million years, but was no more than three minutes Dean pulled his head away, gasping for breathe. Connie took this as a chance to search the room for Guy. She didn't find him, she did however find Julie. Julie's eyebrows were so high on her forehead they looked like a part of her hair. Her mouth was open in a perfect O shape, beside her was Averman who was nudging her arm and pointing. He was being rather obvious about it to.

Connie looked away suddenly shy. Everyone in the room seemed to be looking at them. Her and Dean's eyes met and he raised his eyebrows at her in question. When she didn't answer he just shrugged, grabbed her hips and pulled her to him again.

Connie could get used to kissing Dean Portman.

After their little make out session had ended Connie rushed to the bathroom. In the harsh light of sobriety...well semi-sobriety...that decision didn't seem like a wise one. She had not only dirty danced, but made out with Dean Portman.

She had to admit to she liked it, although she would cut her arm off before ever admitting that to him. Oh god he was going to gloat. She would be the center of the ducks jokes for weeks, maybe even months. Or at the very least another one of them did something stupid.

A knock sounded at the door and Connie very rudely told them to go away.

"Don't be a bitch and let me in" Dean yelled through the doors.

Connie rolled her eyes and opened the door. He side stepped her and moved into the room.

"What looking for a repeat? or here to poke fun?"

"I'll take a repeat, or I'll poke you-" He jabbed at her ribs.

She dodged out of the way "Well what do you really want then?"

"Oh just wanted to know if you always run around kissing people, or am I special" He had a grin that reached both ears and she wanted nothing more than to slap him.

"It didn't seem like you minded"

"I don't usually mind when hot chicks kiss me, but aren't you dating Guy?"

"Hah!" She snorted rather un-ladylike "Didn't you see? him and Janelle Carmicheal are now attached at the lips"

"You got dumped for Janelle Carmicheal" Dean screwed up his face "She's a skank!"

"Oh that's nice, maybe I'll tattoo 'Dumped for a skank' right here-" She pointed to the middle of her forehead.

"So it was a revenge hookup? can I get some revenge sex too" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"You are a pig Dean Portman"

"You love me that way" He grinned at her.

"I have no clue what your on, I barely even like you"

"Alright then" He said making his way to the door.

"Hey Connie"

"What?"

"Wanna get revenge on Guy again sometime, like maybe Tuesday?"

She thought for a second, he was hot, and a good kisser. Plus her and Guy were done, even if he came to his senses.

"Sure" She nodded in agreement.

"Good" Dean winked at her before shutting the door behind him.

Oh god Connie though, what have I gotten myself into.


End file.
